The Imperial Academy
by Swift Legionary
Summary: Harry has family plus friends and isn't the Boy Who Lived, but what happens when he chooses the mythical world acclaimed Imperial Academy over going to Hogwarts?   Revised version of "Imperial Academy of Magic"   Please REVIEW, its a writer's fuel.


Chapter one – The Letter

**Sorry about it being ages since I last posted, but I had lost my urge to write and had other tiring matters that I had to attend to first. This is my new version of the Imperial Academy of Magic as I learnt much since my last attempt, so I hope this is a much better improvement. Hopefully my writer's block is gone. Enjoy :)**

Note: There is NO PROPHECY but there IS A BOY-WHO-LIVED, WHO IS NOT HARRY POTTER!

Harry Potter woke to the morning sun shining on his face through the drawn curtains and the round clock with roman numerals showing it was exactly 7:00 am. Rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes with a yawn, he bushed his teeth, showered, and quickly dressed in a pair of track pants and a plain white shirt. He started to travel downstairs for breakfast, full of excitement and anxiety. It was his tenth birthday! He slowly walked down the stairs, watching, waiting for his family to jump out at him as every year. The smell of freshly made pancakes with syrup filled his senses as he approached the kitchen.

Harry cautiously entered the spacious kitchen, finding it empty. He walked to the large round table that was covered in a red and white checked pattern. Suddenly a loud, "SUPRISE" shouted from behind him filled the room as his parents, Sirius, Remus, two sisters Kate (6) and Clare (9) and twin brothers Robert and Andrew (8) walked in wearing pointy birthday hats. Harry was annoyed he had been surprised again as every year, though it was soon destroyed by the fact he knew they loved him, and the fact that his little sister Kate was looking up at him with puppy dog eyes on and arms raised to be lifted. "Up?" she said pouting her lips. With a smile Harry hoisted her up. Kate always had Harry wrapped around her little finger whenever she put the puppy dog eyes on, and he knew it.

After everyone's Happy Birthday congratulations and they were sitting down at the table, Harry was given what was every kid's favourite part of a birthday, presents. He received twenty sickles from his parents, a Zonko's voucher by Sirius, a bag of _normal_ chocolate frogs (Harry disliked the magic chocolate frogs as he found it disgusting to eat as it moved like a real frog) from the twins, a joke book by Clare and a birthday card with a cake and the number ten scrawled on it drawn by Kate in crayon.

After Lily had told everyone the days plan was to go to Diagon Alley for Harry's birthday the conversation switched to other subjects as they ate breakfast, manly about Quidditch, though Lily didn't add much as she was the only one in the family that didn't like Quidditch much and Kate was content to sit on Harry's lap. "So son, only one more year until Hogwarts!" said James turning the conversation.

"Yeah, I can't wait! I can't believe I have to wait another whole year!" Harry whined.

"Soon enough you'll regret it when the time comes and you receive homework and complain about that instead, just like your father" added Lily.

"Hey, I never complained about the homework! Ok, maybe a bit "replied James after Lily gazed down at him pointedly.

"Still I can't wait to learn m..." stopped Harry as a something flew in through the window that wasn't an owl. A brown eagle had flown in to land right in front of Harry, before oddly standing right next to it as if it was guarding the envelope it had dropped, which it probably was as it nipped James's hand when he tried to make a grab for it.

There was silence at the table as everyone had stopped eating or talking at the odd sight. Everyone bent forward to read the front of the note, though cautiously not getting too close in case the eagle decided to nip someone else. The envelope read:

_Imperial Academy _  
><span>Mr Harry James Potter<br>Potter Mansion

"Imperial Academy, never heard of it. Have you James?" said Lily.

"Don't think so, seems familiar though for some reason." replied James scratching his head in bewilderment.

"You guys need to read more. There's a book that lists every single school in the world with their achievements and alumni published by the Global Magical Education Society to help magical and non-magical folk choose the right school for their children. Wait, I might have a copy upstairs..." said Remus bolting out of the kitchen and rushing up to his room upstairs. He had moved in ten years ago after he had trouble finding a place to live when the ministry introduced a law prohibiting werewolves from owning property, the ministry's excuse being that if werewolves didn't have anywhere to live, the race would die out quicker.

"I hope he's down soon. This mysterious Academy is making me jitter. Why are they sending it now anywhere? Harry's a year away from being the age to go to school." proclaimed Sirius.

"Got it," puffed Remus as he returned into the kitchen and sat back down, a thick light green coloured book in his hand. Putting down the book with a thump, before muttering "Imperial Academy of Magic" the pages started to turn before coming to a stop. "Aha" he said, turning the book around so everyone could see it. Even the eagle turned to look, before guarding the letter once again. On the page was "Imperial Academy of Magic" in large cursive letters and below was a photo of a large castle on a hill. Protecting the castle were high walls arranged in a square around it. Tall imposing towers stood on each of the four corners of the wall, overlooking the green landscape below on one side and the amazing clear ocean on the other. Below it read:

_The Imperial Academy was founded in the 5__th__ Century by the remaining survivors of the Roman Army of the East Empire when it collapsed. The school since its founding has become an invite entree only, and has produced many talented wizards and witches, gaining a reputation to be arguably the most prestigious school in the world. Its students compete in the International Junior Dueling Circuit and the International Junior Quidditch Tour among many others. Its student population is currently capped at around 800 students._

After that was a long list of past students. Many of them were past and current ministers of magic and top specialists in their fields. To add to the shock was Merlin himself listed with many of the world's most powerful people. Everyone at the table was shocked, not only because of the long list of past students, Merlin among them, but also to contemplate how they had never heard of such a prestigious school, hugely more so than Hogwarts.

Harry flipped the envelope to see a red wax imprinted with a rectangular shield, a wand and sword crossed over it. He slowly reached over to open the envelope. Carefully peeling the wax, hands shaking, he pulled out the letter and opened it.

_Dear Mr Harry Potter,  
>We are pleased to invite you to study at the Imperial Academy of Magic. If you chose to attend our Academy, the term will start on the 1<em>_st__ of January and will end on the 20__th__ of November. The reason for this letter being sent a year earlier is to give you the option of joining our Academy before receiving any letters from other prospective schools. You must choose to accept by the 1__st__ of September. Means of transportation will be sent to you nearer to the date on accepting and items needed for classes will be provided by the Academy. If you accept, say simply "I Harry James Potter wish to attend the Imperial Academy of Magic" and you be on our acceptance list. If you chose not to attend no reply is needed. The eagle will stay with you until you make you decision, if you accept the eagle will become yours. Information is provided if you purchase a copy of the Magical School Guide by the Global Magical Education Society._

_Yours sincerely, Marvin Seluble _

**Hope you liked it. Please REVIEW as it's the fuel for writers like me****.**


End file.
